


What did you do to me?

by kwonjiyongswaifu (jjongshoe)



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Jongyu, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/kwonjiyongswaifu
Summary: This is about two people who find love using a dating app. Will shy Jinki manage to escape the usual perverts or will he give up and delete the app before he could find his true love?





	What did you do to me?

Jinki turned on his phone to find a dozen messages, most of them saying the same thing. 

'Do you like sex?'  
'Show me your dick'

He sighed and signed off. He just didn't have the time for this. True, not everyone was like that. He had met some really great girls on that app. Too bad he wasn't straight. It was really a pity. He hated that stupid app. It was a waste of space on his phone. All he had got from it were a bunch of perverts. Everyone wanted to meet 'outside'. Some were merely suggestive but others were downright disgusting. 

*ding*

One new message. 

Now, what could this person want? A picture? A blowjob? He was going to give them a piece of his mind. He wasn't just some hoe they could use and throw. 

Bling : hey :) 

Sangtae : what do you want? :/

Bling : ummm nothing. I'm sorry for bothering you 

Wait. No. What was this? No suggestive replies?

Sangtae : I'm sorry about that. I was expecting.....something else 

Bling : well, I apologize for the others :) there are a lot of weird people on this. Anyway, my name is Jonghyun. 

Sangtae : I'm Jinki. It's nice to meet you. 

(Quickly checks the profile)

Wow, this guy was really cute. Plus he seemed nice. Like genuinely nice. He wondered how his voice would be. 

Sangtae : *sent a voice message*

Bling : *sent a voice message*

Wow. Jonghyun had such an amazing voice. He closed his eyes and imagined Jonghyun seductively whispering his name as he.........no, now he was turning into the pervert. This wasn't the reality he wanted. Jonghyun seemed different. Maybe he could ask him for dinner. 

Sangtae : I was wondering....if....never mind

Bling : hey Jinki, would you like to hang out sometime?

Wow. What a mind reader. 

Sangtae : I'd love to. 

So it was planned. He was going to meet Jonghyun the next day. Oh gosh, he was way too excited. 

Bling *offline*

Oh shit. Why was he offline? Was he not going to show up? Well...Jinki got dressed anyway and walked up to the Han River where they had decided to meet. 

There he was. With two-toned hair and wearing leather. How could that guy be so cute? Jinki's heart skipped a beat. 

They walked around awkwardly, trying hard not to touch each other. Jonghyun found a karaoke place and asked if Jinki wanted to go. This could be a fun way to break the ice. 

Wow. That was amazing. Their voices seemed to blend together. They were both panting, after straining their voices for an hour, and their faces were flushed. But they couldn't deny that it had been wonderful. While walking, their hands brushed against each other and Jonghyun clasped Jinki's hand. 

It felt so right. Jinki shyly brushed a kiss against Jonghyun's cheek and murmured, 'I'm so glad I met you, Jonghyun'. 

They passed a stall that sold balloons and they each bought one. Jinki took a piece of paper and wrote 'I wish I could relive this day again' and tied it to the balloon and let it fly. 

Just after one date, he found that Jonghyun was really amazing. He quickly took out his phone and deleted the dating app saying, 'I have you now, Jonghyun. I don't need this anymore'. 

In reply, Jonghyun took out his phone to show Jinki that he had already deleted it. The day they had chatted. 

That Jonghyun was a purifier. He came into Jinki's life and made it beautiful. 

~kkeut~


End file.
